It is well known that continuous wave (CW) Doppler radar technology can be utilized to detect a moving object illuminated by the electromagnetic field of the radar by producing an electrical signal at a Doppler frequency which is a measure of the relative speed of the moving object. This technology has been pioneered and developed by the defense industry in the United States, is well-documented in textbooks and reports, and has found numerous applications in consumer products. Security motion sensors, industrial position sensors and police radar units are examples of current uses of Doppler radar systems.
Doppler radar has been used in sports applications to measure the velocities of sports objects or players relative to one another or relative to a reference point. Examples of sports radar in use are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,276.548 to Lutz and U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,705 to Jenkins et al. Conventional sports radar includes "speed guns" for measuring baseball or softball speed, such as disclosed in the Lutz patent.
Available sports radar units generally occupy approximately 200 cubic inches and cost several hundred dollars. These units are typically operated by a third person somewhat remote from the thrower and receiver.
Implementation of prior art CW Doppler radar systems is relatively complex, generally involving the use of an RF oscillator and signal generator, an antenna system to radiate the oscillator output into free-space and to receive a portion of the transmitted electromagnetic energy that is reflected by the moving object, a transmit-receive switch, diplexer, or circulator device if a single antenna is used for both transmit and receive rather than separate transmit and receive antennas, and various local oscillators, mixers, phase-locked-loops and other "front-end" circuits to heterodyne, demodulate and detect the Doppler signal. This complexity imposes high cost and size requirements on the radar units, which have heretofore discouraged the utilization of CW Doppler technology in consumer applications where extremely small size and low cost are necessary for practical end-product realization.
In electronics applications unrelated to those discussed above, Doppler radar systems using simple homodyne circuits have been known. Such applications include defense applications such as ordnance proximity fuzes and target detectors where Doppler modulation provides evidence of a target encounter. Validation of the presence of target signals within a prescribed Doppler frequency passband and the detection of amplitude build-up as the target encounter distance decreases are sufficient for signal processing and decision making in such systems, obviating the need to accurately measure or calculate the specific velocity magnitude or speed. For example, for general proximity sensing applications, mere detection of an increasing distance signal is satisfactory. However, applications requiring a speed measurement necessitate determination of the specific Doppler frequency and a calculation of a corresponding speed value. Such homodyne circuits are but among hundreds or thousands of circuits and modulation schemes that in some way carry speed information but which have not been considered practical for providing speed measurements.
Accordingly, circuits of a size or cost that are practical for consumer applications such as sports object speed measurement have not been known or available. Accordingly, a need exists for a low cost, effective, small size, low power device useful for measuring and displaying the speed of objects in consumer applications such as sports and sports training.